Microelectronic components are widely used in the production of a variety of electronic devices (e.g., wearable computing device, portable computers, mobile device, etc.). Development of such microelectronic devices has brought about the evolution of batteries as miniature power supplies. Such batteries can be, for example, lithium-based batteries.